<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All We Got by Stoneinthewater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091361">All We Got</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater'>Stoneinthewater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>战后斯内普离开了英国，当他归来，却发现小天狼星复活了并且结了婚。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All We Got</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>斯狼无差，该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>距斯内普上次踏足英国的土地已有三年。</p><p>霍格沃茨一战后，他喉咙的伤口将将愈合，就启程去了欧洲，名为游学，实为避风头。斯内普离开期间凤凰社替他摆平了包括杀害邓不利多在内的数十条罪名，甚至还给他赚了个奖章，斯内普把它压箱底一并拖回了国。帮他省去繁琐漫长又痛苦的审判和作证程序，大概算是波特小子的谢礼。</p><p>几个从前的学生认出了他，斯内普对他们扭捏的招呼回以点头。对角巷早已恢复昔日的繁荣，与他记忆中相比，许多铺面换了主人，不过这在没有战争的时候也常常发生。斯内普过去常造访的几家魔药店倒都还在，他便补充了库存，多少带点怀旧的意思。</p><p>走出店门，斯内普刚迎上假期熙攘的人潮，就定在原地。以他过去四十年的人生经历来说，某天他疯到出现幻觉也不奇怪，但就算是他最疯狂的幻象里也不会出现这个：西里斯·布莱克兴高采烈地走来，肩膀上坐着个约两岁大的男孩。伴随大人故意蹦跳的脚步，那孩子尖声大笑着，小手拍打布莱克的脑袋。</p><p>斯内普艰难地吞咽了一下，看到人们善意地微笑着，给那父子俩——父子？——让开道路，还有几个孩子挥手招呼“布莱克教授”或者“西里斯”，布莱克一一回应。他肩膀上的孩子不断炫耀般地大声重复“你好！”和“这是谁！”，斯内普怀疑他是刚学会说这几个词；布莱克则不厌其烦地回答“桑切斯小姐”“米勒先生和夫人”，带着和那孩子同等的炫耀意味。他们一定是父子了。</p><p>不是幻觉，但也没人觉得一个死者走在街道上很离谱。凤凰社的人跟他算不上朋友，米勒娃和波特来过几封信，但一直未收到回音后也不再寄了。这三年间他都错过了什么？</p><p>终于，那幽灵暂停左顾右盼，分了些注意力给面前的道路——于是他对上了斯内普的目光。一瞬间，整个对角巷飞速褪色、远去，只剩西里斯停下脚步，站在他面前。</p><p>“你好！”那孩子开心地拍着手，“你是谁？”</p><p>“……你活着。”他听见自己说，西里斯眨眨眼。</p><p>“哦，对，我复活了，算是吧。”那孩子得不到回答，便开始抱着布莱克的头用小手挡他的眼睛，布莱克捏捏肩膀前挂着的小脚作为安抚，斯内普看到他左手无名指戴着婚戒，“因为哈利用了复活石什么的，我从那帷幔里全须全尾地又钻出来了。我猜你走的时候这件事还保密，他们观察了好几个月，确定我不会突然消失或者发疯才把我放出来。”</p><p>“你还结婚了。”斯内普又说，蠢透了，他的脑子就不能提供几句像样的话？</p><p>“对啊，没想到吧？”布莱克笑笑，“那之后不久——乖一点，桑贾伊。”</p><p>男孩——桑贾伊——撅起了嘴，不是很用力地抓住布莱克的大把长发往上拉扯，让他看起来像长了两只长耳朵。</p><p>“这是谁，西里斯？”桑贾伊又问，西里斯以斯内普从没听过的宠溺声音叹了口气。</p><p>“好啦，是我从前上学时认识的人。”他说着，朝斯内普点点头，“卡佳不让他吃冰淇淋，我准备到前边的甜心女士看看糖果能不能让他消停点儿。”</p><p>斯内普只得也点点头，紧接着，西里斯迈步向前，与他错身而过。他下意识地回过头，只见那父子俩的背影一步步远去，人潮在他们身后合拢，阻断了斯内普的视线。</p><p>就这样？斯内普像个傻瓜一样怔在街道中央，难以言喻的感觉自他胃里弥散，仿佛他在船上吃的最后一餐没消化完全。多年相互仇恨、在各自的地狱中受刑、被迫握手言和、然后分别死了一次之后，西里斯跳到他面前，有了一个家庭，对自己的孩子说斯内普是“从前上学时认识的人”。没有欢迎也没有不快，他就这么走了，斯内普之于他就这点意义——从前上学时认识的人，连个名字都不必出现。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>这场偶遇打消了斯内普闲逛的兴致，他到丽痕书店买了几本书，给自己订了两份刊物，就准备打道回府。他没准备在这天遇见布莱克第二次，但走到破釜酒吧入口处，他发现一个熟悉的身影正努力腾出一只手开门。桑贾伊看来是睡着了，布莱克单手搂着他，嘴里叼着个棒棒糖，一边费劲地弯腰把左手抓着的大纸袋往地上放。斯内普第一反应是掉头离开，但那未免太夸张了，他又不是十三岁。</p><p>“嗷，谢天谢地。”门被打开时布莱克含糊不清地感叹，“你也准备回家了？”</p><p>我可没有什么家，斯内普想，不像你。他把这个念头扫地出门，点点头，让布莱克先进去。</p><p>布莱克直奔有扶手椅的位置，为了不惊醒孩子而缓慢地坐下，然后他将纸袋掷到脚边，四肢伸展地陷进椅子里，显然累坏了，但一条胳膊始终保护性地环在桑贾伊身侧。接收到对方的挑眉，斯内普意识到自己盯着看了太久，那对父子身上似乎有种魔力，不管是衣服汗湿、头发乱七八糟的布莱克，还是枕着布莱克臂弯熟睡的男孩。那个叫卡佳的女人最好配得上这一切。</p><p>布莱克抽出魔杖，斯内普内心根深蒂固充满敌意的那部分高喊“警戒”，但那人魔杖杖尖朝上，喷出红色火花，完全不在乎周围顾客的侧目。火花从天花板上弹回来，在半空中蹦蹦跳跳地寻找自己的位置。</p><p>【喝一杯吗？】它们拼写道，【我请客。】</p><p>斯内普不禁微笑，如果波特（不管哪个）看到这一幕，恐怕会惊掉下巴——尤其是如果他同意的话。带着这样的念头，他走向西里斯，在那人侧对面的椅子上落座。从这个角度斯内普能把西里斯怀里的孩子看得更清楚，桑贾伊生得很漂亮，面颊呈现出婴儿肥的可爱弧线，有着印度式浓眉大眼和小麦色皮肤。他长得更像妈妈，但细看的话，似乎也能从轮廓中找出一点布莱克的影子。</p><p>“小恶魔。”西里斯把棒棒糖啵一声从嘴里拔出来，家庭似乎让他整个人都变得柔和了，“被他玩弄一整天，就为了看他可爱几分钟。”</p><p>“他多大？”斯内普问，在酒单上随便戳了几下，递给布莱克。</p><p>“两岁半。”西里斯回答，边点单边舔嘴唇，斯内普假装没注意到他嘴角的绿色糖浆，“都说人不会记得三岁之前的事，他再大些我就不能再把他带来啦。”</p><p>这两句话信息量太大，斯内普对提问顺序颇踌躇了一下。</p><p>“两岁半，但你复活最多只有三年。”他说。</p><p>“桑贾伊不是我的儿子，呃，应该说他是，不过不是生理上的。”西里斯回答，“我遇到卡佳的时候她正大着肚子，那个叫乔伊斯的混蛋在婚礼前退缩了，甩了她。我们结婚不到两个月桑贾伊就出生了。”</p><p>那肯定是场闪婚。斯内普点点头，提出第二个问题：“你还没告诉她你是巫师？”</p><p>“对，好像找不到什么好时机，我怕吓着她。”西里斯随意地说，他的手搁在桌面上，婚戒刺眼地闪烁着，“卡佳简直是只小兔子——除了在有关桑贾伊的问题上，现在告诉她的话，她没准会跟我离婚。”</p><p>一个会被魔法吓跑的女人，斯内普满怀恶意地想，我以为你的标准能高点呢。</p><p>他们的饮料端上来了，斯内普一口气喝掉半杯蒲公英果汁，以期压下对那素不相识的卡佳的无名怒火。西里斯很幸福，他对桑贾伊视如己出，因为他就是这种人。卡佳到底是怎样一个尤物，西里斯害怕她离开到了会隐瞒自己巫师身份的地步？她与西里斯朝夕相处的两年，都没有爱他到足以接受魔法的程度？</p><p>“你怎么样？”布莱克问，“我看到你回国的消息了，你在欧洲似乎干得还不错？著名学者西弗勒斯·斯内普，先驱——”</p><p>“没什么可说的。”斯内普有些粗暴地打断了他，“在哪儿做研究都一样，乏味。”</p><p>西里斯扬起眉毛，斯内普决定自己一秒都不能再待在这个男人身边。真可笑，甚至在与布莱克都恨不得宰了对方的时候，跟他同处一室也没那么难。现在的西里斯对待斯内普态度友好而平淡，甚至有几分真诚的关切，他们从没像此刻这样近过，但西里斯手上的婚戒与怀中的男孩就像一堵无形的墙，隔断一切可能性。他的生活从来不需要斯内普参与，往后也再不需要了。</p><p>“我先走了。”斯内普站起来，提着他的药箱，“住处那边还有些问题。”</p><p>西里斯还说了什么，但他头也不回地离开了破釜酒吧。</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>米勒娃保留了一些当年斯内普没来得及带走的东西，像是失败实验的笔记和改进中的魔药配方（大部分都被划得乱七八糟），以及一堆装着基础药剂和半成品的瓶瓶罐罐。它们学术上的价值有限，至多可以算是对斯内普浪费的时间的纪念。</p><p>斯内普会感激她的贴心，如果不是她差遣布莱克送东西到他家门口的话。去年开始，西里斯接了她的班在霍格沃茨教授变形术，大概没人想过这家伙40岁时会变成布莱克教授，时移世易啊。</p><p>“放过棚屋里的猫头鹰吧，它们可不是被喂养来送这么大一个箱子的。”布莱克说着，打手势叫他站开些，用悬浮咒将那个确实很大的木箱运进门厅，它颇费了番功夫才能转弯进入客厅。</p><p>“她不费吹灰之力就能搭建一个传送阵。”斯内普咕哝着跟在布莱克身后，提醒自己不要盯着一个有妇之夫的屁股。</p><p>“友好点嘛，就算你对我没死透这件事很失望——”</p><p>“我没有。”斯内普立刻说，根本没过大脑，他恨不得扇自己一巴掌，“我……不介意你活着。”</p><p>“呃，谢谢，”箱子在沙发上磕了一下，“那个，我该把这东西放在……？”</p><p>它被丢进了尚未完工的地下药剂室，斯内普已经习惯了在这种环境下工作。西里斯插着腰，啧啧称赞他的室内布局，斯内普只能认为这是为了缓和气氛。</p><p>“桑贾伊怎样了？”他索性挑起一个还比较有价值的话题，布莱克有点惊讶。</p><p>“还不错，他认字很快，英语和印度语说得同样好——我希望这部分他不会在三岁以后真的忘掉。”西里斯回答，“卡佳正给他整理新房间，男子汉可不能一直跟妈妈睡在一块。”</p><p>斯内普不由咬了下唇皮，才没问出“卡佳和桑贾伊一直睡在一起，你们怎么……”这类蠢问题，那是西里斯的家事。</p><p>出于礼貌，他留西里斯喝了下午茶，简单介绍了自己近期的几项研究，西里斯也说了些校内趣闻。斯内普尽量避免聊到的西里斯家庭，他们相谈甚欢，这可能是整件事里最令人惊讶的部分。</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>既然选择住在麻瓜社区，斯内普只施咒对邻居们隐藏几个特定的房间而不是整间屋子，以免变成来无影去无踪的怪人。他知道西里斯早晚会再次找上门来，事实上，他可能对此还有些期待。</p><p>但他肯定没准备要迎接四只狗狗眼的袭击：西里斯，和他怀里的桑贾伊。</p><p>“西弗勒斯叔叔！”桑贾伊清清楚楚地叫道，伸出胖胖的小手，斯内普非常坚决地不去看他。</p><p>“你，找我带孩子。”他把这一大一小堵在门口，语气尽可能兼顾不会吓到小孩和恐吓大人的平衡，“你有把脑子从帷幔后面带回来吗，布莱克？”</p><p>“卡佳临时加班，但今天是每月的教师例会，我不能缺席。”布莱克下巴搁在桑贾伊头发里，不要脸地投掷眼波，“你看，哈利忙的要死，米勒娃得主持会议，其他人对照看麻瓜小孩——”</p><p>“够了。”斯内普板着脸把胳膊伸向桑贾伊，“很荣幸成为你的最后选择，但我不能保证他不会哭着被你带回去。”</p><p>男孩对接近一个陌生的阴沉男人有点畏缩，企图钻回父亲怀里，斯内普已经后悔了。但布莱克全然无视最后的反悔机会，缩着脖子对小男孩公然耳语：“去吧去吧，斯内普叔叔会讲一整个的《小兔巴比蒂和她的呱呱树桩》。”</p><p>王八蛋。他敢说桑贾伊是飞进他怀里的，坠得斯内普身体一沉，布莱克果真把儿子喂得结结实实。斯内普敷衍地颠了两下，就放桑贾伊跑进屋里，用糖水（他可没有什么招待小孩子的饮料）和虚假承诺哄对方安静坐好，然后回门口抱起胳膊猛瞪布莱克。</p><p>“我得警告你——”</p><p>布莱克早有预备地把一本《诗翁彼豆故事集》塞进他怀里，斯内普咋舌了一秒。</p><p>“照着念就行。”他快活地挤挤眼，斯内普几乎忘记自己为什么生气了，“我告诉他我不认识那些单词了，但是聪明又博学的西弗勒斯叔叔全都认得，西弗勒斯叔叔可厉害了！”</p><p>他仰头避开斯内普敲向自己脑门的书脊，笑容淡了些，戏谑变成了摄人的真诚。</p><p>“谢啦，我相信你能照看好桑贾伊。”西里斯说，也许是光线的原因，他面颊变得粉粉的，“我的这个名单是很短的。”</p><p>斯内普翻翻眼睛，“得了，就好像我没照看过几百个小鬼似的。你什么时候来接他？”</p><p>“如果卡佳那边结束更早，我能让她来接么？回到家却没有儿子在身边她会担心的。”布莱克得寸进尺地问，见斯内普皱起眉头又补上一句，“或者我就告诉卡佳我是带桑贾伊出来玩儿了，也许会很晚。”</p><p>“没必要为这种原因说谎，反正我也不打算对麻瓜保密。”斯内普说下一句时加重了语气，“作为一个说谎专家，我得提醒你谎言的共同点就是它们全都迟早会被揭穿。”</p><p>“我欠你这次，西弗勒斯。”</p><p>这就是他怎么会稀里糊涂地花两个小时读了五遍《小兔巴比蒂和她的呱呱树桩》，并重温《好运泉》《巫师和跳跳壶》《男巫的毛心脏》，又因为《三兄弟的传说》被迫给一个两岁小鬼解释死亡，还TM把对方给吓哭了。操，他想念那些大到可以被关禁闭的孩子。</p><p>在桑贾伊担心着睡觉会不会死并睡着之后半小时，卡佳敲响了斯内普的房门，他轻轻抱起男孩儿，希望小家伙真能像人们说的那样睡一觉就把不愉快的事忘个精光。</p><p>“太谢谢你了。”卡佳的英语有明显的口音，“西里斯说你是他的好朋友。”</p><p>他们之间可没有半秒钟能赢得这个词，但斯内普总不能说西里斯把她儿子交给了一个没准会掐死他的男人，所以他点了头。卡佳有点让他分心，她的美貌没有达到能与西里斯相配的程度，全身散发出异域的风情，但眉眼间怯生生的气质又让她显得温顺可怜，如西里斯所说，像只小兔子。他将桑贾伊放进卡佳怀里，琢磨着是否应该将故事集一并给她，从外表看不出它有什么过于魔法的地方。</p><p>然后他药剂师的鼻子捕捉到了一股微弱的气味。</p><p>斯内普低头把桑贾伊的小胳膊摆到更舒服的位置，以便进一步确认——没错，那来自卡佳的毛衣。男士古龙水的气味，绝不是卡佳或西里斯用的，从部位来看不像是来自礼节性拥抱；她肩膀上还有一根黑色短发，但她和西里斯都是长发。</p><p>西里斯的妻子可能正在出轨。</p><p>卡佳嫁给了西里斯，有一个家和被他们共同深爱的儿子，而她居然背叛西里斯？西里斯如此在乎她和桑贾伊，她有什么可不满足的？</p><p>斯内普及时咽下质问为什么的冲动，他父母用自己的婚姻告诉他两个人之间的问题可以变得有多纠缠不清，而且尤其是现在，他不能让卡佳发现自己正垂涎她丈夫——没错，垂涎，听上去比爱强多了。</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>不过他扣下了《诗翁彼豆故事集》，并打算无视西里斯的消息，迫使对方找上门来。他有点担心这本书分量不够，然而西里斯省略了中间步骤，两天后不但直接来敲他的门，还拎着瓶昂贵的葡萄酒。这时斯内普的初步调查也告一段落，他看见卡佳下班时与一名男同事吻别，以他的身份了解到这步就足够了。</p><p>“我订了晚餐外送，直觉你是偏好在家吃的类型。”西里斯在他门口局促地微笑着，“作为替我和卡佳照顾桑贾伊的谢礼。”</p><p>格兰芬多看上去相当不安，嘴角有着紧张的纹路，斯内普第一反应就是对方发现了妻子的不忠。他需要跟一个朋友聊聊？也许吧，毕竟他真告诉卡佳斯内普是自己的好朋友。斯内普有些奇怪西里斯为什么不去找波特或者米勒娃，但还没奇怪到不让他进屋的程度。</p><p>“你的书在茶几上。”他不必要地提醒道，西里斯心不在焉地将《诗翁彼豆故事集》揣进怀里。</p><p>他们没有面面相觑太久，晚餐就送到了，菜品摆满斯内普的餐桌，斯内普有趣地看着西里斯窘迫地挠着脖子解释这绝非炫耀。其中包括简单但斯内普有生以来尝过最鲜美的腌鲑鱼，羊肉汤则具有一种维京式的原始风格，都是他喜爱的类型；鉴于西里斯一直观察着他的反应，斯内普就更不介意表现得很享受了。他希望美食能让西里斯放松些，这顿晚餐就朋友（他已经接受这个词了吗？）间的谢礼而言似乎过于丰盛，但又不可能是约会，所以这大概意味着西里斯真的非常郁闷。</p><p>他们开始喝汤前都在闲扯些无关紧要但令人愉快的话题，接下来西里斯回顾了他与卡佳相识的历程。那会儿他正各种意义上地迷失着，不知道自己何以成为挚友中仅有的幸存者，并且找不到通往超市出口的路。这个破碎而迷茫的男人第三次从正在选购维生素制品的卡佳面前路过，她终于忍不住问他是否需要帮助，作为回报，西里斯绅士地主动提出帮她搬运大袋的打折蔬菜和水果。路上他了解到，卡佳是个留学生，天真地相信前男友的承诺，结果落入在毕业前夕被搞大肚子又抛弃的俗套落魄戏码。</p><p>这就是那种各取所需的姻缘，斯内普暗自总结，西里斯需要去帮助某人、证明自己被需要；卡佳则需要有人在这个陌生的国度照顾她和未出生的孩子，帮助她度过难关。显然，她度过得很好，找到了稳定的工作，有了心仪的对象，于是准备要伺机踹掉西里斯这个过渡用品奔向新生活了。斯内普不由气恨自己当时急于摆脱战争的影响，让那荡妇利用西里斯脆弱的时刻，不到一个月就哄得他与自己结了婚。</p><p>“你明白了吗？”西里斯问，他乍回神便跌落进对方凝视他的双眼中；他有些醺醺然，斯内普也是，“关于我的婚姻？”</p><p>“是的。”斯内普说，“明白了。”</p><p>回吻前他该考虑一下的，都怪葡萄酒。</p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>面对放纵夜晚后的清晨总是很难。斯内普继续闭着眼，想让被西里斯拥抱的时刻持续得长一些，但随着他变得越来越清醒，他的心脏逐渐跳得跟雷鸣一样，西里斯肯定也听到了。</p><p>“我来之前没想让事情变成这样的。”男人听起来有些懊恼，这就像从斯内普背后刺来的一刀，“本来的计划只是晚餐——对你来说太快了？我是说，我不想——”</p><p>“如果你是要说你不想离婚，那你完全可以放心。”斯内普僵硬地说，拒绝回头面对西里斯，他担心自己忍不住把对方谋杀在床上。</p><p>“呃，其实我不是要说这个。”西里斯居然冲他后脖子打了个呵欠，然后才翻身离开他，寒冷的空气顿时侵入斯内普整个身体，“不过谢啦，卡佳目前还需要我们的婚姻关系。”</p><p>没消化完的晚餐顿时在斯内普胃里翻江倒海，哈，西里斯向他道谢？谢谢斯内普在自己低落时提供宣泄，还是谢谢斯内普不打算破坏自己不值一钱的婚姻？卡佳对他弃如敝屣，但他连离婚都要交给卡佳来决定，西里斯对她这么如痴似狂，怎么又要爬上斯内普的床？</p><p>“你觉得下周怎样？”他坐起来时布莱克说，“像是，我们一起出去？还是你更想继续在家里？我都——”</p><p>“不！”斯内普断然道，他怎么敢——“不会再有任何‘出去’或者‘晚餐’，西里斯·布莱克，你最好永远别出现在我面前。”</p><p>布莱克睁大了眼，接着居然胆敢露出那种心碎的表情，“我……好吧，我以为你还挺愉快的呢。”</p><p>他挤出一个微笑，试图拼凑出下一句话，斯内普再也没法忍受这个了。他掀开被子翻身下床，然后作为“愉快”的证据踉跄了一下，该死，他希望西里斯待会走路也是这副鬼样子。</p><p>“我没兴趣破坏别人的家庭——就算你说明了自己不打算离婚，我也不想当第三者。”他飞快地扣上纽扣，操，别抖了！</p><p>西里斯没回应这句话，斯内普但愿不是因为他听出了那句而且我也无法忍受与你爱着其他人的事实共处一室。</p><p>“等一下！求你等等，西弗勒斯！”西里斯在他冲出房门前大叫，斯内普深吸一口气，决定再听一句话，然后把这混账扫地出门——不管他穿没穿衣服。</p><p>“你到底有没有听我关于我为什么结婚的说明啊？”</p><p>“我听得很清楚。”斯内普冷冷地说，他的手指开始找魔杖，“一个破碎的中年男人遇到了一个同样破碎的年轻女孩，多么浪漫的——”</p><p>“后面那部分！我的天，”西里斯的声音有点抓狂，“别告诉我你错过了所有重点！你听没听见我和卡佳结婚是为了使她能留在英国？”</p><p>这抓住了斯内普的注意，他转过身，西里斯像是被大笑和痛哭两种冲动撕扯着。</p><p>“靠，你到刚才为止都以为我在背叛我老婆吗？”西里斯举起两只手，直摇头，“我花了两小时给你解释——”</p><p>“说重点。”</p><p>“好的，好的。”西里斯捋了把乱七八糟的长发，“你知道所有巫师其实都有麻瓜身份？以防我们将来需要跟麻瓜通婚。”</p><p>斯内普点点头，这他当然知道，“这身份只能证明我们存在，我们在麻瓜世界里是无业游民，没有缴税记录、社保或者其他东西。”</p><p>“对，但布莱克家族名下有许多地产，上百年来持续收取租金和其他费用，款项在麻瓜银行过一道流程就直接进入古灵阁，兑换成金加隆。”西里斯说，“这意味着我不需要有工作，就可以达到与卡佳结婚并让她能继续在英国生活的收入和存款要求——不过我也需要为此补缴一大笔税款就是了。”</p><p>“所以你们只是形式上结婚，而且不住在一起。”斯内普跟上了思路。</p><p>“米勒娃没告诉你我住霍格沃茨吗？”西里斯问，斯内普隐约想起好像是有这么回事，“了解到这些以后我想，‘又不是说我有机会跟我爱的人结婚，能有什么损失呢’，所以主动提出跟卡佳结婚，还办了确认桑贾伊是我儿子的一大堆手续，忍受那帮什么局的家伙对待白痴一样跟我一再强调种种烂事。”</p><p>“她交了个男朋友。”斯内普说，愈发自觉愚蠢。</p><p>“你还知道萨尔曼？”西里斯高兴地说，“我对他解释过我和卡佳的关系，萨尔曼是个不错的家伙，对桑贾伊很好，真高兴她终于从乔伊斯那王八蛋的伤害里走出来了。”他醒悟地顿了一下，“噢，你以为卡佳出轨了。难怪你没拒绝我的‘出轨’。”</p><p>斯内普明智地只字不言。</p><p>“即便现在跟我离婚，卡佳也不会马上面临被驱逐的困境，不过我是觉得除非我俩中有人打算跟谁走到最后那步，否则暂时没有冒险改变的必要……现在你还要命令我永远别再出现么？”</p><p>西里斯的表情告诉斯内普，他已经准备好了分量充足、音量扰人的嘲笑，只待得到否定的回答，未来就将伺机把它劈头盖脸地砸向自己的恋人。</p><p>好吧，作为曾经的食死徒、教师和双面间谍，斯内普受得住这个。</p><p> </p><p>（全文完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>